The White Kitten Thief
by AwesomeBakaBakura101
Summary: The yami's got thier body and Bakura is considered the Thief of Kings in present time. But when an old King or Queen of Thieves come back, will Bakura back down or will he find out who this old thief is? And when he does, he'll be in a big surprise. The old thief was actually right under his nose.(READ AND REVIEW)
1. Chapter 1

ABB101: ALRIGHT MY 2ND STORY! WOOT WOOT! *jumping up and down*

Maria: *glares* it better be a good story, just like summary says!

Mari: at least give her words of encouragement.

ABB101: how do you put up with these two!

Mary: *shrugs* I don't know but shouldn't you be writing your story.

ABB101: oh, right, hehehe, I don't own **Yu-Gi-Oh**, but now enjoy The White Kitten Thief! **(maybe some bloody parts in the story, I'll try to make them sound real)**

**~invisible line~**

**Night time in Domino **

The moon rises in the dark blanket of the sky with the twinkling stars dancing about. Cool breezes glide through the trees, making a rustling sound. Lampposts flickered on and off. Crickets chirp indicating how late it is. A shadowy figure zoomed through the lamppost. It went in an alley and zoomed deeper and deeper. It stopped an hid itself from a person. The person was a lady in her late 20's. She had a red dress that was ripped and torn from her back. Her black eyes were clouded with tears and her red-brown hair was all messed up. She walked awkwardly as she tries to keep her balance. An arm stretched out as she reached the entrance of the alley. A cold gust of wind blew through her hair saying a storm was on it's way.

**BOOM!**

Thunder came as the rain made it's way to earth. The woman or the shadowy figure didn't care. The woman started walking towards the alley. She kept crying and crying, saying she didn't deserve to live.

" Is that so. You don't want to live."

The shadowy figure came in front of the crying woman. The woman gasped and tried to back away, but only her back was pressed against the cold, slippery wall of the alley. " W-w-what do y-you w-want with m-me?" the lady asked.

The figured smirked, a flash of thunder strike making a little light to the figure. It had a mask, covering it's face and hair. You could see those green cat-like eyes filled with so much amusement. It wore a white leather short sleeves shirt and white shorts that reached 2 inches above the knee. On the side of it's hip had a black and white pistol. On the other side, it had some cards. Also a black bag that laid across her chest. Across it's back and chest, it was armed. The chest was flat even though the cat-person sounded like a girl and dressed as one. The cat-person walked to the woman and made the woman looked into the green eyes.

" I'm here to help. So please, do tell, why is it that you do not wish to live," the cat-person made the voice so soft and gentle that the crying woman explained hoe fate played with her. She told the cat-person that she killed her own husband and kids on their anniversary, which was tonight. The cat-person smirked. The cat-person who claimed to the woman that it was a she, pulled out a gun and aimed for her temple. The woman stopped crying and looked at the cat-girl. She chuckled and whispered in the woman's ear, "Sayonara."

_**Click. **_**BOOM!**

The woman fell to her side with her eyes wide open from shock. The cat-girl grabbed the woman before she fell and put her sitting against the wall. She then looked for anything valuable but only found a couple of bucks, rings, a necklace, and a dull kitchen knife. She grabbed all the and stuffed it in her black bag. She knew it was only a matter of time before the police came. Then sirens were heard from a distance, getting closer by the minute. She looked back at the lifeless body and grabbed a black business card with a white cat on it. She slipped it between the woman's mouth and disappeared into the darkness.

Polices came. An elder police went into the alley and found the body. Another police came from the back and almost puked at the woman was. The elder saw something between the woman's mouth and took it out. The other police ask, " What's it say?" but only got a grunt from the other.

" Call the station and call to look the perimeter."

" May I ask why sir", asked the police which was shaking like a leaf.

The elder police looked at the other police and then at the bloody business card. He took a deep breathe and said these words, " The White Kitten, is back"

**~invisible line~**

ABB101: it's short I know but I thought it was a good start and a good end.

ABB101, Maria, Mari, and Mary : **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. Chapter 2

ABB101: Sorry for the long update. I don't have internet in my computer.

Maria: then how are you typing this.

ABB101: I'm using my dad's laptop ***looks both ways***

Mari: wow. Just wow.

Mary: I know right.

ABB101: SHUT UP! This is the second chapter for **The White Kitten Thief.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**~INVISIBLE LINE~**

It was morning. The warm sun shined down at ground below. The light blue sky was clear of white puffy clouds. The birds chirped away as the wind blew the melody for ears to hear. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

A loud crowd of teens burst through the doors, laughing and gossiping. A dirty blonde boy ran through the crowds to go to the roof to meet his friends. He ran up the stairs and opened the doors. He yelled," Guess what?!"

Seven heads shot up and looked up at their blonde friend. A shy-looking boy looked at his friend with his bright amethyst eyes. He had tri-colored hair that was in a shape of a star. He said," What is it Joey?"

Joey sat on his boyfriend's lap. "This Yugi," Joey said while indicating on what he was holding. Joey's boyfriend looked at what Joey was holding. A newspaper? His blue piercing eyes read the newspaper and his eyes widen.

"What is it Seto?",said a crimson eyed teen. He also had tri-colored hair and he had sharp features.

Seto looked up and said," Some old thief is back, Yami. The thief's name is the White Kitten Thief."

The hikaris all shot their heads up at Seto. A pale white haired boy was the first to speak," A-are you sure?'

A tanned boy with sandy blonde hair looked at the white-haired teen with his purple eyes. He said," This is Seto Kaiba you are taking about Ryou. He doesn't kid around."

Ryou looked at his friend Malik and sighed.

"HAHAHAHAHA!", laughed a red-browned eye teen. He had snowy white hair with two little bat wings sticking out. He looked like Ryou but he wasn't. Unfortunately. His name was Bakura. Next to him was a tanned boy that looked Malik. But his sandy blonde hair had spikes sticking out everywhere from his head. His name was Marik. They were taking about this new bloody game that came out until they heard the_ White Kitten Thief. _

Joey laughed and said," Really it's true! It's been a long time though wonder what happened"

Yugi shivered in fear. He said," I don't even want to know what happened.''

" Why is that aibou?" asked Yami.

The hikaris, Joey and Seto looked uneasy. Yeah, sure the yamis got their own body, went to school, learned a few things about the modern world **(**aside of **almost** burning a few things and people**)**. But they have to know who the White Kitten Thief is, right? Like, this thief should even be in movies of horror or even worse. Words on the street that if you even look at _her_, you'd better remember your prayers because, well, there won't be another sun rise to look up to. If, you know what I mean.

The yamis just looked at them if they asked how to use a microwave, which they don't, but that's beside the point. So anyway the silence was a bit uneasy for everyone so Marik opened his big mouth," What's so bad about the White Kitten Thief anyway?"

Malik grabbed, or more liked snatched, the newspaper out of Joey's grasp. He then handed it to Marik. Marik then read the newspaper, along with Bakura and was amazed at what the thief could actually do. The paper read:

**Headlines: Guess Who is back and Ready for Action!**

A picture was shown of a woman who was shot in the head. She was sitting against the bricked wall that was covered in specked blood. A black card was visible between her lips. Black marks were traced down her cheeks, showing that she was crying. On the side, you can see a purse that was left open and was dropped with the things inside scattered. Below the picture it read:

**The White Kitten Thief makes her first appearance with a woman she found crying. It has said that police officers were not able to find trace of the culprit, only to find a black card between the victim's lips. It was last night that this crime scene happened. Investigators think that the woman was crying and somehow bumped into the thief. Up to here, we don't know what happened for sure. But we do know that the White Kitten is responsible for this and the police are searching for the criminal as this point on. But why now? Why has the legendary thief take action right now? We already have the King of Thieves messing with us now. And now another one that has returned from out of the blue. All I can tell you is after 3 years of the disappearance White Kitten, it has seemed that the thief has now taken base of action.**

The rest had what the officers think about and what they advise people in this current situation. There was comments about now that the old thief is back, there is going to be a commotion with the King of Thieves when he hears about this. Bakura smirked at what he read and thought this was going to be fun. _A new competitor I see. Well that is no match for THE King of Thieves of course _he thought.

" I got to agree with the newspaper about how war is going to happen between Bakura and the White Kitten," Yugi said.

" Yeah! This is a war I gotta see. Its going to be WW||| or is it WW||||? I forgot," Joey said sheepishly.

Bakura just rolled his eyes at the comment. It was true. His "friends" knew he was the King of Thieves. It really was a no brainer. Of course he didn't care, unless they told on him. Marik was his partner in crime. Sometimes. They talked a little more until the bell rang. They stood up and went to their respective classes. Each hikari went with thier yami lover. Ryou and Bakura weren't a couple yet. He thought it was just a waste of time. All went their separate ways and didn't notice a white-haired teen smirked all the way to class

**~INVISBLE LINE~**

ABB101: happy 2013 everyone(I know its to late to say that anyway) I want u guys to know that I changed the summary a bit. I just deleted a few things. Also I won't be updating frequently now that school is going to start.

Maria: so that's all she has to say

Mari/Mary: **Review please! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

ABB101: hey people out there. I would like to introduce the 3rd chappie of this story.

Mary: don't worry she will work on her story as well. She's just keeping the story up.

Mari; she also thought of another story

Maria: it also includes us and some music. She will update that story in like the 5 chapter of this story

**Disclaimer: don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**~INVISIBLE LINE~**

The sun was slowly making its way down the sky, into it's slumber rest. The sky shined in bright colors of light to dark. Within a few minutes the dark took over once again with stars twinkling in the dark blanket. The moon shown itself to the earth below, casting only a little bit of light. The sky was clear and the night was refreshing. But it wasn't just a time of sleeping. A figure leaned against the wall of a dark alley. It's green cat-like eyes looked around for victims. A whit mask with cat ears looked left to right. It's white fluffy tail laid carelessly on the back, attached at the back of the hip. Like I said, it wasn't a time for sleeping, it was time for the night's best friend awoken.

**Boom!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed a victim.

The body fell backwards from the culprit. The green eyes inspected the victim for anything valuable. But only found a bit of money in a wallet.

"_Pathetic, should've known that you were a waste of my time but oh well. What did I expect from a man I guess" _smirked the masked person. It put a black card between the man's face and walked away into the shadows. Minutes later, the police came but came too late. The man, was dead.

The sun awoken from it's slumber and raised to start another day. The sun's hurtfully bright rays shined right past the curtains of an apartment and shined at the teen's pale eyelids. _Dumb sun. Doesn't even know that I'm trying to sleep. How selfish _Ryou thought. He got up and stretched. A few bones popped and got ready for the day. He took a shower and put on some clothes. He fixed his bed and walked out of his room. Then made his way to the guestroom that Bakura stayed in. After all, its only been 1 year since they had their bodies in solid form. He knocked on the door but no answered. He knocked again. No answer. He knocked just one more time and still no answer. _He went out again. Maybe with Marik for what they call a "few" of drinks_ he thought. He sighed. He made his way the kitchen and ate breakfast. After he was done, he fixed up the place a little but not Bakura's room. He would get mad. Once done with the chores and sat down on the couch watching T.V.

20 minutes later, the doorbell rang. _I feel don't like getting up _he thought to himself.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

" ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'M COMING!" Ryou shouted, as he made his way to the door. He opened the door and saw three guys standing outside his door.

" Oh, its just you. Get in or I'm slamming the door shut"

A teen came strutting inside as his dark hair jumped by his steps and threw his shoes off to the wall. His pale face wore a smirk and his dark blue eyes hinted with mischief. He was a bit smaller than Ryou but only an inch or two.

" Moshimoshi**(hello)** to you too, Torikki**(tricky)**" said Ryou.

The next teen came in a bit more respectively. He had a very small tan but he was still pale. His hair was milk chocolate that covered only his ears. His eyes are dark chocolate. He had a nice figure and had a bit of muscle on his arms. He took off his shoes next to Torikki's but neater.

" Moshimoshi Ryou," he said.

" Moshimoshi Surikku**(slick)**" said Ryou.

The last one was a bit older than the rest. He was a bit taller than Ryou. Maybe even Seto's hieght. Everyone was 17 and he was 18. He had a well built body with muscles but not too much. His blonde hair sticked up **(like vegeta's hair) **from his head. His eyes were a bit sea green but darker. He wore an emotionless face so he is an interesting character

" Hello Nazo**(mystery)**," said Ryou. But all he got was a simply 'hmm' and he took off his shoes. Ryou sighed and went to the living room, finding Torikki sprawled on the couch watching T.V., Surikku sneaking behind the couch with a whipped cream plate, and Nazo just reading a book he found Ryou was reading. Ryou smiled. These were his _**real**_ friends. Sure Yugi and the gang were friends but thes three made him feel if he were one of them.

"AAAAHHH!" yelled Torriki with his face full of whipped cream.

" HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Surikku. Tears of laughter ran down his cheeks.

" I'LL GET YOU BACK SURIKKI!" Torriki swore

Surikku just laughed and handed Torriki a towel to clean his face. He sat on the light blue couch next to Torriki. Ryou sighed and sat next to Surikki.

" So how's been the **Landlord of the Ring** episodes coming along," said Surikki as he looked at Ryou. **(see what I did there)**

" Hehehe. Funny. Now that you mentioned it, nothing has been going on lately. Well for now. But he still calls me 'landlord' or something like that. But it's been good. How about you?" asked the white haired teen

" It's been cool. Nothing much except…,"

" Except what Surikki?"

Nazo looked up from the book he was reading and put it to the stand next to him from where he was sitting. He looked at Ryou with a very serious face.

" We wanted to discuss with you about the White Kitten Thief Ryou," said Nazo

All Ryou can do was stare at the man and gulp.

**~INVISBLE LINE~**

ABB101: TA-DAA! My chappie. The one and only

Maria: she got the translations from **Google Translation**. So if it's not right, then blame **Google!**

Mari: Again, she wants to keep up with this story for a bit. **IF** she has time. She might update another chapter for **Yami Shinzou**.

Mary; Review pwease ***chibi eyes***


	4. Chapter 4

ABB101: not much to say but read on and I don't own **Yu-Gi-Oh**!

**~INVISABLE LINE~**

**WITH BAKURA**

Since 5 in the morning he had been awake, leaning against the alley wall, he was pissed. He had managed to steal some wallets, cut some people who were terrified of him, and steal some jewelry. But what ticked him off was that they thought that HE was, of all the people, THE DAMN WHITE KITTEN THIEF! That really pissed him off. Who do these people think they are? HE was the Thief King, the one and only in all his glory. But nooo, they just had to open their big, lousy mouths and ask him," Are you the White Kitten?"

"Pathetic mortals," passed through his pale lips. He sighed. He wasn't the type of person who would wait patiently but it was somewhere around 12. So many people should be here, outside. But it looks like that not a lot of people took that thought. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited patiently for something to happen.

**RYOU'S HOUSE**

" Alright, bye guys," waved Ryou.

Nazo gave a short nod and walked out.

" See ya later alligator," yelled Torikki as he walked next to Nazo.

" Bye Ryou," said Surikku as he hugged Ryou. He let go and walked out the door. Ryou closed the door and sighed. He walked to the living room and sat down on the couch, thinking about what they talked about.

**WITH BAKURA**

He strolled down the street to the apartment Ryou and him shared. As he walked he met his companions, the ones that help him make it possible. Bakura walked up to the three teens.

"Hey boss! Wasabi?" said a mischievous teen.

" I have a job for you," Bakura said.

**~TIME CHANGE, TIME CHANGE APPROACHING~**

Once again the sun settled down, the darkness took over, making pretty colors in the clear sky. Some time later, it was completely dark. No moon was out to shine at the earth below. This gave an advantage for the little White Kitten. Her slim figure cautiously turned around for anybody in case anybody was following her. Her heels clicked on the hard floor of the alley. She took a turn and stopped. A smirk was plastered on her face.

" _Why hello gentlemen. I didn't know that we would be reunited. After so many years," _said the White Kitten as she turned around. Her green eyes trailed at where the trio stood. The tall one had a gas mask making it hard to tell who is behind the mask. The one in the middle wore half a mask with a hood on his head, creating a shadow, covering his face. The last one had something like a tux, filled with many colorsand a mask of a clown, one half was happy while the other half was sad.

" It seems as if the white little kitty cat came back from it little slumber," the voice was a bit raspy as it breathed in and out from the mask.

The one with the half mask quietly went behind the thief. He was about to take off the mask but the thief knew better. She grabbed his wristed and flipped him from behind. The clown laughed as Strike got flipped by a girl.

" Shut up Prankster," yelled Strike.

" Make me!" yelled Prankster.

" Be quiet both of you," said the gas-masked man.

" Aw. Come on Colony. Don't be that way," whined Prankster.

" Shut it Prankster we have to- hey where the kitty cat," wondered Colony.

The trio looked for the White Kitten but there was no trace of her anywhere. The three teens walked away while arguing whose fault it was that let the thief escaped.

" _Bakas," _scoffed the Kitten.

She jumped off the roof of a building from where she hid herself from the three guys.

" _Lets see what victims with cross paths with me tonight," _she chuckled as she walked into the darkness.

**~INVISBLE LINE~**

ABB101: sorry for not updating. Usually I update on Saturdays but I have a sore throat and my mom is sick.

Mari: isn't this-

Maria: chapter a-

Mary: bit short.

ABB101: I guess. I don't know Review of what you think so far. Man my throat hurts ***walks away***


	5. Chapter 5

ABB101: here's the next chapter

Maria: it kinda explains the three boys in the story.

Mari: later on it might seem a bit confusing but-

Mary: don't worry. We can explain if you don't get it

**DISCLAIMER: I. Don't. Own. Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**~ IVISIBLE LINE ~**

The next morning Bakura stayed home while Ryou went out to go get groceries.

" Those three bakas better have some information about this _White Kitten Thief,_" muttered Bakura.

A knock was heard as Bakura, being Bakura, "graciously" stood up from the couch and was now walking toward the door.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

" I'M COMING ALREADY!" shouted Bakura as he swung the door open only to the three teens he had met yesterday.

" Hey Boss! How's it been," said the shortest of the group.

Bakura growled," Just…peachy."

" Okay," said the tallest," can we come in or you just going to let us stand here outside?"

" Whatever Colony. Just get in you three," gruffly, he stood aside to let the three come inside the apartment. They took off their shoes as Bakura closed the door. They made their way to the living room and sat down. Bakura crossed his pale arms over his chest and glared at the three in front of him.

" I suspect that you have some information about regarding the White Kitten Thief,"

Prankster was fidgeting. Strike was twitching and looking at his shoes. Colony was just…sitting.

" _Well_," Bakura growled. He knew these three wouldn't get him anywhere but it was worth a shot.

Strike was his partner in crime sometimes. Usually, Strike goes and robs stuff on his own. He's very sneaky and could fool anyone with a smile. He would kill if someone stole his riches, found him, knew his identity, or an officer is chasing him.

Prankster was also a thief, thou, there was sometimes he had to kill an officer or two. That is when they managed to get away. He makes his victims into haunted houses or into a house of mirrors, something that would be involved in a circus or fair. He would play jokes on them, steal stuff when they're not looking or would just dramatize them really good.

Colony was Bakura's trusted friend. He was the head of the different gangs that roamed the alleys in the night of Domino. When something bad happens to one of the gangs or they spot something to rob, they would inform Colony. Sometimes, Bakura would go rob something and Colony's "troops" would keep a look out. It was like a kingdom. Colony was the king while the other gangs were his loyal subjects keeping a look out. But right now, the kingdom was having a few difficulties. And Bakura knew who to blame.

Ever since the White Kitten made an appearance, the three thieves have been having difficulty keeping on the officer's radar. Recently, a call from one of Colony's groups called in saying that they saw the White Kitten thief steal something's but got their butts sweep when the White Kitten saw them. Since that day, Bakura has been asking Colony for some reports bout the appearance of the thief. So far they haven't.

Colony cleared his throat," We did _manage _to find the White Kitten but-"

"_But what_?" hissed Bakura.

" We weren't able to get any information from the White Kitten. She disappeared." Colony spoke.

Bakura stood up and growled in frustration. _Now_ how was he suppose to find information about the White Kitten thief. He couldn't just walk up to her and ask _Oh, I was wondering who are you and if you can give me some information._ He couldn't just do that. He is the great Thief King and she is the great White Kitten or the great King or Queen of Thieves. He started to pace back and forth, ignoring the commotion in the backround. He got the remote and turned on the T.V.

"_Today, reports have been coming in that the White Kitten thief attacked recently."_

Bakura and the rest put their attention to the screen.

"_As you can see here behind me",_ the man turned so that the screen was showing polices working on the case near an alley," _a man was attacked. Polices don't know how it happened but this,"_ he showed a clear plastic bag that held a bloody black card,"_ was this sure an attack from the White Kitten. We will keep you up to update on the latest news." _

Bakura turned off the T.V. and was again pacing back and forth, trying to come up with a plan to make face to face with the White Kitten thief herself. _How_? Was the question going to Bakura'shead._ How was he going to make contact with the White Kitten? Even if he did, what will he say? What will he do? _For now, he was going to have to play it cool. Trying not to make himself suspicious or anything. He might as well compete with the White Kitten to show her who's boss. A door opening pulled Bakura back to reality.

Ryou walked in with groceries in hand. He looked in the living room and saw Bakura with three other people.

" Hello, I'm sorry to intrude but we will be leaving now," Colony said as he stood up and the three left. Bakura told them to look for the White kitten if they see her. Ryou smirked at this.

**~ INVISBLE LINE ~**

ABB101: hoped you like this chapter.

Mari: she noticed that the last chapter she updated from the Yami Shinzou was a bit boring.

Mary: but don't worry. That was just to make you people-

Maria: wait for the action

**R**_e_V**i**_E_w **P**_l_E**a**_S_e 


	6. Chapter 6

**Mission: Making this chapter and possibly the others longer_**

ABB101: I shall try to do my best to make thee chapters longer! *trumpets*

Maria/Mari/Mary: *facepalm*

**DISCLAIMER: in the name of the holy spirit, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! In all it's glory, Amen.**_ (SORRY IF THIS OFFENED ANY OF YOU PEOPLE!)_

**~INVISBLE LINE~**

As the week went by, more and more commotion floated in the air. Every time you turned on the T.V. it was always about the Thief King or the White Kitten. Usually it was about the Thief King. Even today was about the Thief King. His crime today was sneaking in KC and trying to blow up the safe Seto had in his office. Security caught him somehow and Bakura jumped out the window. How did he survive? No ones knows, that's how crazy he is.

The echo of the bell signaled that school was over. Huge crowds of teens walked out the doors, chatting away. Bakura walked down the street calmly. It was Friday, the last day of school for the start of summer vacation (**I wish it was**). It surprised Bakura that Ryou didn't want to go to school. Supposedly he was sick so he couldn't come. Bakura had to keep an eye out on Ryou. He would never skip out on school…or would he? Bakura walked down the street and looked at the scenery around him. His shadow stretch far and tall as the golden sun set behind him. Little rays spilled on the sky, giving it a few more colors. As the light became dimmer, the darkness of the night swallowed the sky, gaining its dominance. Bakura walked a bit slower. He loved the night. How the moon shined. How the darkness covers where you're hiding. And how something so simple can be so frightening. He sighed. How was he going to reclaim his title as the one and only feared Thief King from the White Kitten was his question.

Red-brownish eyes started at the pavement below his feet. His steps echoed throughout the street. He shoved his paled hands in the pockets of his uniform. His white wild hair swayed and bounced as he walked. He needed to make a plan to make face to face with the White Kitten. He looked up at the street sign in the corner.

_Not far. Just a few blocks away. This will give me time to think of my next plan for action _thought Bakura.

**~WITH RYOU~**

_Looks as if Bakura is taking his time to come home. Isn't that a shocker _thought Ryou as he smirked. He flipped his silky hair back. As you can see, Bakura wasn't the only one thinking hard and long about a current 'situation'. He slipped his black bag off of him and looked himself in the mirror. He didn't look like himself. He looked a bit paler, as if he were sick. But he wasn't. He just had to convince Bakura that he was sick, that's all. He went to the living room and was greeted by his three friends Torikki, Surikki and Nazo.

Sea green eyes looked at Ryou plainly.

"Sooo, what should we do _Ryou_?" asked Torikki playfully as his dark blue eyes were filled with mischief. Surikki crossed his well-toned arms over his chest. Chocolate brown eyes harden a little.

"Well first I need from you guys is to do a little 'assignment' for me," smirked Ryou.

"I thought we didn't have school," whined Torikki.

"We don't genius. He's just telling us that he has something planned for us," growled Surikki.

"Oh, I knew that," Torikki said sheepishly.

Nazo rolled his eyes and looked at Ryou, "And what is this 'assignment' are you planning for us Ryou? If I may ask."

Ryou sat down on the couch. He crossed his legs and laid back while closing his eyes. He smirked, a really big smirk.

"What I need you three to do is… "

**WITH BAKURA**

He arrived in front of the building sooner than he thought. _Thinking really passes time I guess _thought Bakura. He was about to walk in when three shadows blocked his path.

"Hey! Step aside," growled Bakura. He didn't feel like fighting right now. His thinking drained his energy to fight, or so that's how he feels like at this point.

"Boss it's us! We need to talk to you," Prankster said as he walked into the light.

Bakura scoffed and crossed his arms. He didn't feel like talking right now. Even if something were up, thinking right now wasn't his cup of tea.

"What do you want?" Bakura said gruffly.

Colony narrowed his eyes at Bakura,"We happened to bump into the White Kitten when we were walking to your place,"

This caused Bakura a spark of interest. He cleared his throat and said,"What did the _cat_ say?"

"She happened to find out what you were planning. So she thought a little contest would be fun sice she figured that you were trying to reclaim your title," Strike said.

Bakura scoffed.

"What else did she say?"

"She said that she's going into hiding. Since she heard that you were looking for her, she thought it would be a bit fun and challenging," explained Prankster.

Bakura couldn't help but pace back and forth. How was he going to find the Kitten _now_? He needed the thief gone, to disappear, to poof out of the face of the earth, to be sent to the shadow realm if he had to. He scratched his head in frustration. He needed a new plan. _Again._ He didn't like where this was going nor the fact that they have to be detectives in the look out for a thief. He didn't want to look, that's an officer job, not a thief.

_How?_ Was the question going through Bakura's ancient brain. How was he going to force the White Kitten out of the shadows. He had all summer vacation yet with this situation, it looks like three months would seem like three weeks. Maybe even three days.

"Let me be. I'll think of a plan to make the White Kitten appear before us and to stop hiding in the shadows like the coward she is," was the last thing Bakura said as the three bowed and left. Bakura stood there like a statue, still and frozen.

"_Meow,"_

"What?" Bakura looked at the cat next to him. The cat's black and white fur gleamed in the moonlight. The tail swished side to side as the green eyes blinked.

"_Meow,"_ said the cat as it licked its paw and cleaned itself. Then it stretched and walked away.

Bakura looked at the cat that walked away.

"Weird," muttered Bakura. He walked in the apartment and hoped on the elevator.

**~WITH RYOU~**

Sitting outside on the balcony, Ryou pulled a rope until a little head popped out of the bucket.

"Hello there, kitty cat," smiled Ryou as he petted the soft fur.

"Did you do as you were told," asked Ryou.

"_Meow,"_ replied the cat, showing the white collar around its neck.

Ryou took off the collar and smirked.

"Good job. Your free to go," whispered Ryou.

The cat went in the basket and took a trip down until it touched the ground, where it scurried off. Ryou stood up and pulled the string that hold the bucket and shoved it in his closet. With a sigh, he plopped on his bed while dangling the white collar above him.

**~INVISIBLE LINE~**

ABB101: I hope this is long enough. I tried to make it longer. Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

ABB101: Happy very late valentines or Single Awareness Day! Maria, Mari and Mary decided to stay in one story for now so I'm alone. But I just want you to know that I do not own **Yu-Gi-Oh!** Because even though it is awesome, I don't think boys would like Yu-Gi-Oh if I owned it so off with the story.

**~ INVISBLE LINE ~**

Chocolate orbs fluttered open. Pale arms shot up with a stretch, receiving a groan.

"Another morning, another day, another crime," muttered Ryou as he got up from his oh-so-comfortable bed. Half asleep, he opened the door from his room and walked towards the kitchen. Once at the kitchen, he didn't feel like making a big breakfast. He grabbed a bowl, poured cornflakes while adding milk. Now that step one was over, it was then step two of eating cereal, to eat the cereal.

While eating cereal, Ryou thought up of a few crimes he should try. But then, he should try to be cautious as well. With Bakura on the lookout of the White Kitten Thief, aka: himself, he should at least try to leave some clues. _But how?_ Was the question that popped up in Ryou's mind, he could leave clues but not too much that it was obvious that it was he, himself. Should he organize a meeting or should he wait awhile for an appearance. Pushing his bowl to aside, he leaned his head back while rubbing his temples.

"Too much thinking," whispered Ryou to himself.

"What's 'too much thinking'?" asked Bakura who was currently leaning against the kitchen counter.

Jumping in surprise, Ryou turned to see who scared him. Bakura smirked when he saw his hikari's expression change from surprise to oh-it's-you look.

"I ask again, what's 'too much thinking'?" Bakura sneered a bit.

Ryou got up and put his dish in the sink, "It's nun of your concern. I was just thinking of what to get for groceries," replied Ryou as he brushed by Bakura.

Bakura raised a white eyebrow. Groceries, but didn't he buy groceries a few days ago. He shrugged and went to follow his hikari to the living room.

"What are you doing?" asked Bakura.

"I'm going out for a bit. Like I said, I was thinking of what to get for groceries just in case I pass by," Ryou said as he walked out the door.

Silence filled the empty apartment. Bakura flopped down on the couch. Now that he was alone, he could think of having the White Kitten escape from hiding. But he was going to need help as well. He could rely on Colony and his gang to search and pinpoint the locations the thief is found. He was the Thief King so he should be able to do this on his own and on his own he shall. He got up from the couch and walked out the door.

**~ WITH RYOU ~**

"_Are you sure you want to mess with me?_" sneered the White Kitten.

A man who looked like at the age of 20 was backed up against the alley wall with a dagger on his throat.

"I-I think we g-got o-o-on the wrong f-foot here," the dagger was pushed at his throat a little, "Colony c-c-called me t-to get you. H-he said i-it was i-i-important," stuttered the man in fear.

Green eyes went wide and pulled back the dagger. The White Kitten chuckled a bit.

"_Why didn't you say something, then we wouldn't be on the wrong foot now would we_," smiled the Kitten.

"O-of course," the man said shakily.

"_Well now that the little problem is done, lead the way to Colony's place please_,"

As the man and the White Kitten walked down a few alleys, they reached an old warehouse. The man nocked on the door. When the door closed behind them. The White Kitten was startled a bit and turned to the man in front of her.

"_Are you trying to pull something?"_ growled the Kitten.

"Ah! White Kitten! You're here! I thought you killed the poor soul," chuckled a gruff voice.

Lights turned on to reveal Colony sitting on a navy blue worn out chair. A smirk was plastered on his face. Next to him was Prankster and Strike.

"Hiya Kitty cat!" cheered Prankster.

The White Kitten walked up to the three crossing her pale arms over her chest.

"_Hello to you, too. What is the meaning of all this?" _she questioned.

Colony sat up and rested his lips on his hands and his elbows rested on the desk. He then looked up at the Kitten.

"You do know about the Thief King right?" he asked.

She scoffed, her masked-face scowled at the man.

"_What does HE have to do with this?"_

Strike walked around her and he rested his arm around her hip.

"Don't you want to toy with him a bit more Kitty," whispered Strike in her ear.

The Kitten unwrapped Strike's arm from her hip and walked away a bit.

"_Of course, but you guys were suppose to get me information about his plans and whereabouts. Not just to be there and do as he says!"_ sneered Kitten as she slammed the palm of her hands on the desk.

The lights flickered. Everything and everyone was silent. The only sound there was is the deep breaths the White Kitten was taking in.

"Hmm, seems like you turned the tables," concluded Colony.

Kitten straightened up and put her hands on her hips.

"_But of course, I have to do everything. Like they say 'if you want things done, then you have to do it yourself' and I did,"_ Kitten said.

Spike smirked as he sat on the desk, "Really now. Please show us the progress that you done,"

The White Kitten raised a white collar.

"HAHAHAHA! A collar! That's ridiculous! I think this you being a Kitty cat has gone through your head!" laughed Prankster.

"Don't underestimated her Prankster," Colony said.

"What do ya mean it's just-"

"It maybe a collar but even the smallest things can be the most deadliest weapons. Especially the ones that the White Kitten invents," Strike said.

Kitten chuckled, _"I'm impressed. Weren't these your words gentlemen," _informed the White Kitten,"

She pressed a button on the collar. Voices can be heard in the tiny device, "_We happened to bump into the White Kitten when we were walking to your place," Colony said._

They all gulped. The White Kitten chuckled.

"_You wish me to continue men or had I shown you enough," _Kitten said darkly.

They all nodded their heads.

"_Good," _she put the collar on her wrist. She continued, "_I hope to find better results __**Nazo**_, _**Torikki **__and __**Surikku**_ _because my patience is wearing thin,"_ sneered Kitten.

"H-Hai," they said in union.

"_Good. I must leave now. Good day to you gentlemen,"_ she chuckled and walked out the door.

**~ INVISIBLE LINE ~**

ABB101: Wasn't expecting that weren't you. Well I guess it was kinda obvious.

Reviews are very nice

Just like Cake

So do so now

Or be burned to steak

:3


	8. Chapter 8

ABB101: I have a feeling this story is about to end. Just a few more chapters and this baby will be complete…I think. I might make it longer but oh well. On with the story ladies and gentlemen ***applause***

**~ INVISBLE LINE ~**

_I've been walking in the alley for a long time now _thought Bakura. He looked up to the sky and saw the night dominating the warm colors.

"Will Ryou be worried?" he asked to himself, "Naah! I bet he's having the best time alone without me scaring the H-E-double hockey sticks of him."

"_Really now? I didn't know the oh-so-great-and-powerful Thief King has a lovey dovey boyfriend waiting for him,"_

Bakura whipped his head around but only found darkness of the alley. Turning back, he shoved his pale hands in his pockets and was about to walk back to the apartment.

"_What's the matter Thief King? Did you really just walk away when someone insults you? Wow and here I thought that you were just going to back yourself up. I guess you're not what I thought you would be. I thought you would be intimidating, terrifying and savage. But I guess your not,"_

Growling, Bakura turned around again and only saw darkness.

"Show yourself! I don't have time for this nonsense!" shouted Bakura.

Instead of a reply, footsteps were heard. The footsteps weren't walking toward him, they sounded that they were walking _away_ from him. Almost like running away from him. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to walking toward the apartment. _I guess whoever that was got bored. Wouldn't blame them thou, I got bored myself. But I wonder who that was. It sounded like a girl…don't tell me that was the White Kitten! Great I totally lost my chance of showing who is boss. _He face palmed himself at his little 'slick' move of getting the White Kitten. He was a few blocks away from the alley that he was at currently and turned around to see if the 'mystery' person was following him. Sighing in defeat, he walked the rest of the road to his apartment.

**~ SOMEWHERE ELSE ~**

Walking in the dark alley, the White Kitten walked a few blocks close to 'her' apartment. Grumbling on how her plan didn't work while she had her arms crossed over her chest.

"_Looks like he didn't take the bait. He must've realized who it was when he walked out of the alley. Oh well, he missed his chance,"_ she said to herself amusingly.

"Meow,"

The White Kitten stopped walking and turned around to see the same cat that helped her with a little mission. She picked up the cat and cradled it in her arms while she kept on walking.

"_What do you think I should do kitty. Should I let Bakura catch me or should I just go up to him?"_ she asked the cat.

"Meow," was the response from the cat.

"_That's all your going to say to me huh,"_

"Meow,"

"_Yeah thanks for your suggestion cat,"_ she said sarcastically.

"Meow,"

"_I have to go before Bakura reaches home,"_ she put the cat down and ran to 'her' apartment.

**~ WITH BAKURA ~**

He was close to the apartment that he could see the top of it from afar. As he was walking, he saw a flash of what seemed to be white clothes from the corner of his eye. He turned his head if it was real of what he saw. There was nothing. _Strange. I thought I saw something white_ he thought. He walked a little more until he heard something as well. It sounded like someone said something like 'reaches home'. It was nighttime so not that many people will be out here, other than some drunk people that can even walked straight, so yeah._ I guess I can do a little theft. I am bored either way_ he thought.

He turned around and started to walk down an alley in some random direction. Leaning against the wall, he waited for some random guy to appear.

"I-I'm a (hic) l-little teacup shwort and (hic) spowt. Twis is myyy~ (hic) handle and twis is (hic) stwout. Something something (hic) something hear me SHOUT! (hic) Just twip me over and pour (hic) me out~!" sang a drunk guy. He was walked awkwardly and was bowing shouting 'thank you' over and over.

Went the drunken guy walked through the alley, he stopped and saw a 'girl' with white clothes and a mask on running. He stopped what he was doing and chased after her. Too bad 'she' didn't seem him.

**~ WITH BAKURA ~**

_I should've went straight to the apartment instead of waiting here and-_ his thoughts were cut of when he heard a shout.

"_LET GO OF ME YOU PERV!"_ someone shouted.

_It sounds like a girl. Though, it sounds familiar_ he thought to himself. He ran to where the sound was located and was shocked at what he saw. Right there was the White Kitten thief struggling to get the man's arms from around her waist. She was beautiful he had to admit. Her pale skin illuminated of the moon and her voice was so alluring.

"_L-let go o-o-f me!"_ she sneered.

"N-not (hic) a c-chance shhhwugar p-pie," responded the drunken man as he tighten his grip.

"I suggest that you let go of her," Bakura spat.

Both of them looked and saw Bakura standing in front of him with his arms over his chest, red-brown eyes glared at the drunken man.

While the man was distracted, the White Kitten thought this was a good chance to escape. In one swift movement, she turned around while grabbing both the man's arms. She pushed the man's arms down and brought her leg up, hitting the man's face. She then kicked the man on the back of his head and he was on conscious.

"It's nice to meet you White Kitten. I never thought you would need my assistance," Bakura chuckled.

The White Kitten growled, "_I didn't need your help at all. All I needed was a distraction,"_

"So I helped,"

"_Whatever,"_ she replied. She was about to walk away but they don't say 'don't turn your back from the Thief King' for nothing. Bakura grabbed her arm and pinned her to the wall. _No chance of escaping now_ shethought

"Were going to talk so you best get comfy," he sneered.

**~ INVISBLE LINE ~**

ABB101: There you have it folks. The moment you all have been waiting for…I think. Didn't come out the way I planned it but oh well~!

Review! REVIEW! **Review! **_Review!_


	9. Chapter 9

ABB101: I'm sorry that I haven't been updating. I will tell you at the end of this chapter for this reason.

OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! It's the one and only *dun dun dun duuuuuun* The talk between Bakura and Ryou! What will happen? How will Bakura react? What will Bakura say? What will Ryou do once he is discovered? What will Nazo, Surikku and Torikki tell Bakura about the partnership between The Kitten and them? Will Ryou tell Bakura everything and the true identity of the White Kitten? Will Bakura become happy? Mad? Sad? Glad? Why are you reading this? Shouldn't you be reading ahead to figure out what might happen? Hello? _Hello~!? _I'm alone

**~ INVISIBLE LINE ~**

_Great! I'm trapped! Bakura is right in front of me! I can't get out because he has my arm. What now? What now? I might as well play along _thought Ryou.

"_Really? What is there to talk about oh-mighty Thief King?"_ sneered Kitten.

Bakura roughly dragged Kitten deeper in the alley. Protests and threatens spilled out of Kitten's mouth. They entered in an old warehouse that the White Kitten Thief just visited.

"_L-let me go!"_ struggled Kitten.

Bakura grabbed both her wrists and pushed them behind her back. He pushed her in a room that had a light shining down on a worn out chair. Bakura tied Kitten's wrists and made her sit down. Kitten was about to get up but was pulled down from behind.

"Stay put Kitty," said Prankster.

"_Whatever,"_ muttered Kitten.

She was tied down with each foot against the legs of the chair. A belt was wrapped from her stomach and around the chair as well. Bakura was leaning against the walls in the shadows. Green-cat eyes looked around the room, spotting Colony, Strike and Prankster in the same position as Bakura.

"_What do you want me to talk about gentlemen,"_

_**Smack!**_

Kitten's head was turned by the impact. Slowly, she turned her head to meet Bakura's chocolate-red eyes filled with hated. Ignoring the stinging pain from her cheek. She looked down.

"_I guess that's not all you want to do to me isn't it,"_

"No," was his response, "but what I do want is some answers,"

Kitten looked up at Bakura as if it were polite to stare at someone. _Should I tell him or leave it as a surprise? There's no point in escaping and I left my weapons somewhere when the drunken guy came. Great! Though, it would be fun playing the guessing game…that is until he takes off my mask. Just calm down Kitten, just calm down. _

Green eyes looked up at Bakura. Trying to find something off about Bakura but she found nothing. Sighing in defeat, she looked at Bakura again.

"_What do you want?"_ she asked annoyingly.

"Who do you think you are?" Bakura asked.

"_What do you mean?"_

"If you haven't notice, this is my territory. I am the one and _only_ one who terrorizes my people,"

Kitten scoffed, "_Since when did they become your people?_

"Just now. So answer my question, 'Who do you think you are?'" he sneered.

Kitten chuckled, "_I am who you want to me to be. I can be a thief. I can be a serial killer. I can be a very hot woman who happens to be a thief. Or…,"_ she looked straight at Bakura's eyes, "_I can be someone's little 'hikari',"_

Bakura wanted to laugh at the last part Kitten said. But he didn't. He didn't laugh. Funny really, he just stood there wondering if it was best to ask her by what she meant. She can be whoever he wants her to be. Sounds a bit cliché he knows. _"Someone's little hikari"_ Bakura thought. Now this caught him off guard. It could be that someone called her Hikari as a lover's name and such.

"Kukuku, don't make me laugh. Oh wait! You just did. Now, for answers my dear _Kitten_. Tell me who exactly are you?" sneered Bakura.

Kitten lowered her head, hiding a smirk that crawled on her face, getting bigger and bigger. Her shoulders started to shake and tremble.

Bakura noticed this and thought she saw crying.

"What? You to scared to face oh-so-powerfull-Kitten,"

A giggle escaped the kitten's lips. Then it turned to a full out laughter. She threw her head back and laughed and laughed. Tears formed at the edge of her eyes.

"_Hahahahaha! Oh hahahaha! Hahahahah!"_, Kitten laughed.

Bakura motioned the other three to come and calm her down.

"Oi! Calm down would ya? Prankster said as he reached for her shoulder.

Kitten stopped laughing and glared at Prankster. She looked at his hand then back to him and growled.

"_If you value your life then I suggest that you don't touch me,"_ Kitten said icily.

The three moved back a little, startled at her threat. Kitten chuckled darkly and looked back at Bakura. He was glaring at her intensely. Kitten chuckled at his gaze and shook her head.

"_Look I really hate to break it to you but I'm not letting these polished lips slip anything to your dirty ears," _Kitten said stubbornly.

Bakura growled and raised his hand to slap some sense into her.

"Meow,"

Bakura stopped and looked back. He saw a cat sitting on the windowsill, purring while licking its small paw. A chuckle came from Kitten. Bakura turned around and saw a glint of mischief in those green cat-eyes. Growling in frustration, Bakura raised his hand again. He was about to slap her or cause her pain somehow but-

"Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow, "some more cats replied.

"H-Hey boss! Don't look now but there's a full army of CATS!" Colony yelled.

With that said, more and more cats spilled everywhere in the room.

"What the-, "Bakura's sentence got cut off when a kitten thought it would be nice to pounce on the Thief King.

"AHHHHHH! Cats! Everywhere!" exclaimed Prankster as ran around in circles with cats holding on to his shirt for their dear lives. Colony was trying to get the cats off of him and stumbled a bit as well. Strike was, well, he was sitting in the corner petting some cats. Bakura was growling and throwing the cats off of him as he stumbled a bit.

"Meow," said a cat.

The cat next to the cat replied, "Meow?"

"Meow!" said the cat again. Both cats looked at each other and cried, "**MEOW!**" as they lifted their paws.

A whole ocean of cats scurried inside the room from the windows, the ceiling, through some cracks and even through the front door. The cats scratched and hissed as they attacked the people inside the building. While everyone was distracted b the cats, no one noticed Kitten was the only one not getting harm.

"_Good job my kittens. You did great. Now help your master so we can go home,"_ whispered Kitten to the cats.

The cats 'meow'ed in replied and started to cut the ropes with their claws. Once the cats were done, Kitten rose from her seat, grabbing Bakura's attention.

"_It's been a pleasure meeting you Thief King. It really is a true honor. But it looks like my cats want me to go home. Now I must make my leave. Kukuku!" _Kitten cried with glee as she glided through the room and left through the window, with a trail of cats following her.

When all the cats left, Bakura threw the chair across the room. Yelling in rage he punched the nearest wall.

"Chill dude. It's not like it's the end of the world if she's not here," Strike said as he dusted himself off.

"Yeah! We'll get her next time!" Prankster said gleefully.

"Don't worry. We'll be prepared for he next visit," Colony said.

Bakura ignored those encouraging words. He looked back at the chair. _Maybe there's a clue of some sort_ Bakura thought. He made his way to the chair that was thrown and looked around. He sniffed it. _Chocolate?_ Bakura thought. So he is looking for a thief, that has a thing with cats, who is a girl and smells like chocolate? What else is there? Inspecting the chair, he found a string of hair. _White hair?_ Bakura thought in surprised. Okay so the only person, other than himself, that has white hair is Ryou. But Ryou is _too_ innocent to commit a crime. Heck, he is so innocent that he thinks the enemy from My Little Pony (**which I don't own**), Princess Luna is scary. So Ryou is out of the question…or is he. Standing up, Bakura held the hair up to the light. _It's soft. It looks so much like Ryou's hair but…what if he has a sister. No his sister is dead. But then again, it could be that she survived and his parents never told him. It could be that she's looking for him. No, I'm thinking the impossible. If Ryou's sister wanted to see him again then she would've somehow contacted with him. Could it be that there's someone else with white hair…nah! So the only one that this would belong to is Ryou or mines _Bakura thought. He sighed. He said good night to the others and went outside to the apartment.

**~ Kitten ~**

"_Thank you for your help my kittens. But now I must leave. Good night,"_ Kitten said. She turned around and started to run as fast as she can to the apartment. _I hope Bakura isn't there yet _Kitten thought. When the apartment was in view, she looked around for any signs of Bakura. Sighing in content, she grabbed a rope that was held from the balcony of her apartment. She strapped herself and clicked a button, sending her up the rope in a fast pace. Once reaching the top, she quickly unstrapped herself and went inside her room. She took off her clothes and stuffed them deep within the closet. He ran to the restroom and brushed his teeth. He looked up and was himself, not the White Kitten. He took off the green cat-eye contacts; he went back inside his room and got in bed just in time. Once he closed his eyes the door of his room opened, revealing a shadow. A gruff was heard with a following of a 'slam' of the door being shut. Ryou opened one of his eyes to see if Bakura was still there. He closed his eye and chuckled a bit then went into a deep slumber._ One day, one day Bakura you will catch me and get all your questions of that little ancient brain of yours hold. But for now, since you found me from my Hide-and-Seek game, it looks like I'm it _Ryou thought before darkness filled his vision, making him sleep in peace.

**~ INVISBLE LINE ~**

ABB101: okay so I lied on some of the questions but oh well. Okay for the reasons why I couldn't update for a long time.

My dad grounded me from the computer so blame ME for my bad behavior.

I had a busy week.

I had some pain in my stomach. So I went to the doctors yesterday and told me it _could_ be "gallstones". I don't feel like explaining what "gallstones" is so look it up. Then I've been burping, which is caused by the acid building in my stomach. So in the doctors they had to take my blood. They sticked a needle where my elbows bend. I feel like sharing this part. So they had to take two bottles of my blood. When my blood was filled half way on the 2nd bottle, I told the guy I felt dizzy. It was the most weird experience of my life. My vision started to blur and I saw little sparks everywhere. I was brought to sit on the ground and I heard everyone like if they were far away. It lasted for like five minutes or so. That was the most, well, I can't really explain it but it was just weird.

Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

ABB: Wazzup my homies! Here's another chapter from yours truly.

**Disclaimer: ME DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

**~INVISBLE LINE~**

The hot summer days past as the hot summer nights past as well, with the blazing sun sending its rays down to earth and letting the coolness of the moon in the night. You can see people going to the beach, walking down the street but only to stop under a tree to eat their ice cream. Everyone should be glad, especially the students, to not be in school and relaxing, but not in Bakura's apartment.

Ryou and Bakura sat at the end of the couch in the living room, both of them bored out of their minds and feeling hot. All of the windows in the apartment were open and many fans were pointed at both of them. Ryou had his hair in a ponytail with a thin baby blue shirt and shorts that went mid-thigh. Bakura wore loose shorts and a white under shirt. It took all of Bakura's strength to not turn around and drool at how gorgeous Ryou looked. Why you asked? You would think, didn't he not like his hikari in the first place, complaining on how weak he is and all that shat. Well you guessed wrong. Okay you guessed right but who's there to judge him, other than himself…and Marik…and Malik and Joey and Seto and Yugi and Yami (especially Yami) and…Ryou maybe.

During the past few days on Bakura's last encounter with the White Kitten Thief, or what Prankster says, "W.K.T.", he couldn't stop thinking about the white hair he found. When he would think about the thief his thoughts would be suddenly go to Ryou. He knows that being soft and kind is a show of weakness. He has trained to become fearfull to scare others. He knows the when you weak you won't survive. He has trained himself not to become weak. But he knows someone who is all that and yet they are strong, a pure soul of light and non-tainted.

Ryou is that someone. For days, he would think about him non-stop. He has put that boy in so much pain and pressure. Nobody liked the boy and yet Ryou treated him as a human being. Not a monster. Not how they would treat a thief. Not a shadow. Not something unimportant. Ryou treated him as a human being. When he was brought back, he was welcomed with open arms. After remembering what that boy had done for him something inside of him just made his heart flutter for the first time.

He knew he should never ignore these feelings because they would never go away. He liked-no scratch that-he _loves_ Ryou. He might not admit it but he loves that boy like the pharaoh's treasure. He was snapped out of his own thoughts when he felt the weight on the couch lessened. He looked up and saw Ryou getting up.

"Imma take a shower then go to bed. The food is in the frige" ,Ryou said.

"Aren't you going to eat too?" Bakura asked gruffly.

"I already ate when you were in LaLa land," Ryou said from the restroom so Bakura couldn't see the smirk that danced on his lips.

Bakura growled and went to the kitchen to see what there was to eat. Once he found something, he went back to the living room and ate while watching T.V.

**~RYOU~**

The hot water hits Ryou's pale skin then running down like lakes. The mist floated and covered the restroom. Ryou brought his hands up to scrub his hair. While being in the shower, he would often think about Bakura. Bakura was his yami and him being his hikari was a true honor. He adored his yami when he saved him from that duel in Battle City on Kaiba's blimp. He never thought of Bakura the same again.

He thought he could help Bakura open up. Him, being a thief, he thought that maybe it wouldn't be bad…and it wasn't. bakura thought of him as weak. Pathetic. Useless. Nothing but a waste of space. But he thought wrong. Oh no matter how many times he wanted to show Bakura who he really is, he couldn't. For one, he was afraid. Afraid of what might happen if he did show him his true self. And the other reason was that Bakura always had a crazy idea to get rid of the pharaoh.

He giggled. As he finished taking his shower, he couldn't help all those crazy plans Bakura thought of. Once he stepped out of the shower he put on some clothes and walked outside the restroom. He went to the kitchen and thought of eating an apple. Taking out an apple he started to cut it into pieces.

"OW!" RYou shouted.

Bakura heard his hikari cry out and went to the kitchen. He saw Ryou licking his finger while holding a knife. He dashed to Ryou quietly and grabbed him from his forearms up. This startled Ryou and his eyes went wide when he saw Bakura. The knife fell to the floor and his finger had a small cut.

Bakura couldn't help but feel as if he's seen that expression somewhere. It looked so familiar yet so different. But who? Who did Ryou remind him of? Who?!

"Um…could you um…let go please," Ryou asked quietly.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Bakura grabbed Ryou's hand and cleaned it. Then he saw it stopped bleeding but put a bandage on just in case.

"Don't handle a knife if you can't use one," Bakura said and walked to his room then slamming the door shut.

Ryou just stood there, frozen, unable what to do next. He held his hand to his chest, then he looked at his hand. Forgetting about the apple he retired to his bedroom as well. Though he didn't slam to door only to do it gently. He knew that Bakura would be thinking of what happened. He was it through his eyes. Thou, it looked like Bakura was looking for something or maybe thinking. Could it be that Bakura already has suspicion that he could be the White Kitten Thief? That wasn't possible…right?

**~BAKURA~**

He tossed and turned on the bed. Why he couldn't be able to sleep was going to kill him. The way that Ryou looked when he grabbed him from his arms in the kitchen was weird. That face looked so familiar he couldn't place his finger on it. The name was on the tip of his tongue yet it didn't want to be known to the world. He growled in frustration. Not knowing what the name of the person was driving him insane…even though he already is but that's not the point. Sighing in defeat he closed his eyes. But the minute he did he opened them and whispered what he found out.

"White Kitten,"

**~INVISBLE LINE~**

ABB101: AHHAHAHAHAHAHA! IM SO EVIL YET SO NICE! I just got into TMNT which is Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I was watching the 2003 version or the 2009, I don't know. Now I'm into Invader Zim. I love Gir!

Review is better

To feed this author

Review is better

Oh the horror


	11. Chapter 11

ABB101: hello and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**~INVISIBLE LINE~**

Closing the door with a sigh, Ryou put his stuff in his closet. All the stuff he uses to be the White Kitten Thief is put away in a box, deep within the closet and covered up with shoes or clothes. He made his way to the restroom and closed the door behind him. Turning on the sink, he was about to cup his hands to wash his face until he saw the bandage. Chocolate eyes, half lidded, looked at the small cut. He couldn't help but recall what just happened a few moments ago. It happened so fast. The eyes Bakura held got him worried.

It was nice to see Bakura care for him when he shouted out in pain, even if it was a small cut but still, it was nice. He couldn't help but wonder when he saw those red-chocolate eyes filled with…confusion was it? Or was it frustration? He knew being a thief, especially when you're the _King_ of _Thieves _it's hard to keep up the title and the skills. He knew. He is a thief himself and a pretty good one actually. Pondering a bit, he didn't think that Bakura noticed that he um, "borrowed" one of his daggers.

_I think he did find out but I don't think that he thought it was me though. He automatically eliminated me, _Ryou thought to himself.

Ryou proceeded to wash his face, brush his teeth and putting on a long white shirt with loose PJ pants. Making his way to bed, he felt…weird. Like, he felt like something was up and it wasn't going to be pretty. Moving those thoughts aside, he went to bed and let himself drift to sleep, unknowing that he was going to be awoken anyways.

~ **BAKURA ~**

Growling, he jolted up from his messy bed. Pacing in his room, he should've thought of Ryou being the thief since he found that white hair. But other thoughts were shoved in his head enough to make him dizzy. If Ryou was the White Kitten Thief then why hadn't he heard of 'her' just a few months ago. It was on the papers that 'she' has returned but how is it possible? He was the Thief King and nothing passed him. So how is it that Ryou, of all the people, passed him without knowing. He needed to investigate this.

Opening his bedroom door quietly, he silently, as a thief, walked to Ryou's room. he opened the door and peeked in. He saw Ryou sound asleep peacefully. He was covered up to his shoulders, white hair sprawled all over the pillow, and his face faced the balcony. Thanking Ra that he was asleep, Bakura walked in the room and closed the door behind him. First he had to make sure that Ryou was really sleeping.

He walked to see Ryou's face. It took a lot of courage to not touch his soft, delicate cheeks and his soft lips. So Ryou was sleeping and into a deep sleep at that one. He looked under that bed but didn't find much. He found slippers, shoes and a…box? Curiosity taking over him, he grabbed the box and left the side of the bed and settled the box next to the closet. Now was the second part. The closet.

He opened the closet but looked back at Ryou just in case there was any signs of waking up. So far there was none so that's good. Opening the closet door fully he entered. He looked around the small space. He couldn't lie that he felt bad a bit since he was looking through the stuff of his hikari, the one he loved.

Focusing on what was important right now, he threw some clothes behind him, not minding where they landed. He went deeper into the closet until he felt what seemed like a box. Taking some clothes off, he uncovered the box and was about to open it when he felt a swift air movement from behind.

**~ RYOU ~**

He knew someone entered his room. He knew someone checked if he was asleep and checked under his bed. He knew someone was going through his closet but when a piece of his clothing landed on his face, he woke up. He wasn't called a 'deadly kitty' for nothing. Rising from the bed as quietly as possible he went inside the closet and quickly hid himself in the closet covering himself with clothes.

His intruder sensed him already. He saw him stop from what he was doing and stood up. Ryou had a hold in a gasp when he saw Bakura holding the box that was covering his White Kitten Thief outfit. He saw Bakura walking out of the closet and settled the box down and felt the bed. It wasn't a long time since he had gotten out of bed and so did Bakura. Getting closer to the door of the closet, he saw Bakura walking over to the other box and opened it. That was the last straw Ryou had to hold in. He stalked over to Bakura, and quickly pulled out the dagger. He noticed that Bakura was still into what was in the box until Ryou smirked when he noticed the shocked expression Bakura had when he found one of his own daggers close to his throat.

**~ NORM ~**

"Put. The. Box. Down," hissed Ryou into Bakura's ear.

Shuddering at the close contact, Bakura stood up, not liking the idea of a dagger but oh well. Looking behind him, he saw Ryou in an expression Bakura thought he would never see him. He looked angry and was he…smirking?! Ryou rested his head on Bakura's shoulder and ran the dagger across Bakura's cheek lightly.

"So…you're the White Kitten Thief huh?" Bakura asked a bit nervously since he didn't like this neew side of Ryou but found it quite…attractive.

Ryou seemed to ponder a bit while making a few patterns across Bakura's pale cheek. Humming to himself indicating him that he was thinking he sighed and stood back.

"Don't turn around until I say so. So first give me those boxes," Ryou said sternly.

Bakura, being Bakura was about to turn around when one of his daggers passed him swiftly, causing his arm to get a light scratch.

"Oops. I missed,"

Growling in response, Bakura kicked the two boxes with the back of his foot behind him. Still staring at the blank walls, Ryou opened the box and got into his outfit. Lucky for him that he got into his outfit quick enough to not let any suspicion into Bakura. Walking backwards toward the balcony, a rope was ready for him to come down. Already at the balcony Ryou sighed.

"Turn,"

Bakura instantly knew whose voice that belonged to. Turning around a bit too fast, he didn't find Ryou or the White Kitten anywhere. Running to the balcony, he peered over and saw a rope leading it down to the ground. So using his mad fast skills, he grabbed the rope and jumped over, making him go down the rope. It burned his hands but he didn't care as long as he found Ryou…or Kitten…or both?

Finally of what seemed like hours, Bakura jumped down from the rope when he was closer to the ground. Looking around, he could tell it was about to be daytime and that Kitten already has a head start on running away from him. So he called in Prankster, Colony and Strike. When the three walked over to Bakura, he each gave them an assignment to scout the alleys for any sign of the White Kitten.

The three nodded in agreement and took off, leaving Bakura to search on his own. Walking down the street, he started to look in the first alley.

**~ RYOU ~**

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, _she_ stopped to take a breather. She started to walk at the edge of the rooftop and jumped down, landing on a plat form quietly next to a door. Using the stairs, she went down and jumped off when she saw close enough to the ground. Grunted when she landed, she turned around swiftly, pulling out her daggers on each hand and having to pointy tip outwards.

She sensed someone with her. She could feel eyes staring at her and it was making her uncomfortable, not that she was showing it though.

"Chillax! It's just me," Prankster said when he came out of the shadows.

Putting her daggers back in place, she walked over to him and gave a light hug.

"_Why are you out here? Is Strike and Colony out here too?" _Kitten asked when she let g of the hug.

"Yeah they're out here. I'm here 'cause Thief King sented the three of us to look for you," Prankster replied.

Kitten nodded her head and started walking in the alley with Prankster. Prankster suddenly had a question.

"What are you going to do?"

"_What I'm I going to do? Some crazy shat that's for sure but I need to call in my kitten so she can send a special message to Thief King which you come in,"_ Kitten said as she started to whistle.

"Me?" he asked confused, "What I'm I going to do?"

Kitten picked up a white stainless cat that was holding a letter on it's collar. She handed the white kitten to Prankster who held the cat gently.

"_You're going to run up to Thief King and tell him that you found this cat with a letter, sitting there at the entrance of the alley. He would obviously fall for that. Once he has the letter, he would have to write back and he would have to put around the cat's collar. When he does that, set the cat down and it will know what to do," _Kitten said confidently.

"But what if he follows the cat?"

"_Then get ready to have scratch and bite marks carved into your skin,"_ Kitten smiled.

Nodding, Prankster ran out the alley with the cat I hand.

**~ INVISIBLE LINE ~**

ABB101: sorryz for the tardiez. I have so much homework for English 'cause apparently we need to do 'work' which im like "Hahaha you're funny" so yeah! Those are my excuses and my mom has been using the computer so yeah. Oh and I might have a poll on my profile page so see and let me know if it shows up since it is my first time putting one up.

Yay here we are again

This chapter is kicking in

I hope I get reviews

What the heck is fondue


End file.
